Explainations
by iolaaa
Summary: ONE/SHOT: With all of the new human changes, Ariel is faced with one change that shocks her and all she can think of is to ask Eric who isn't that willing to explain.


_A/N OK so this is my first Little Mermaid fic and I have been thinking about this idea for a long time and it scrambled back to my head today and I thought it would be a cute little one shot to do._

_Rated: T. This was originally going to be a K+ but because of the content that children should not be learning about at this age, I rated T for safe._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to Disney. But trust me I would own Prince Eric if I could._

* * *

Ariel hummed to herself as she dragged a hairbrush through her gleaming red hair. She sat in front of the diamond mirror, admiring her gaze as she did every morning right before she attended breakfast. All she could think about was Eric and their time together. _Eric and their wedding day, Eric and their wedding night..._she softly giggled reminiscing some visual parts of that night. It had been a memorable event.

With one last glance, she sat the hairbrush down, getting up from the stool and heading toward the door. Just as she held her hand out to open it, a sharp cramping pain struck her further down her mid section toward her crotch. She winced as the pain throbbed intently and she quickly gasped for air. _What was happening to her? Was the spell upcoming again? Did her father try and get her back?_

Ariel pulled herself together, rushing down the hall towards Eric's office where he was every morning before breakfast. She swiftly opened the door without remembering to knock and she was taken aback when she found him towering over her. She looked up at him as his eyebrows pulled together in concentration.

"Ariel, my love what's wrong?"

"Oh Eric!" She exclaimed as she kneeled over, the pain becoming more and more intense.

"Ariel," He gasped, holding her back for support. She just could not bring to words the pain she felt. It was the most painful thing she had ever experienced and it was getting more and more inbearable.

"Sit down," He encouraged her, taking her hand and directing her towards a chair. She sat down as he motioned his hand, and then cupped her face gently looking deep into her eyes.

"Now. Relax for a moment," He soothed her. She obeyed, quietly taking an extra breath before opening up to him.

"I'm in so much pain Eric!" She complained, "It is like a pain I've never experienced and it just has begun as I was combing through my hair."

His eyebrows furrowed once again as he sat down opposite her, taking her hands into his. "Where does it hurt?"

As the tears glistened through her eyes she gathered the hem of her dress, riding it up her legs and then stopping at her pelvic area. Eric's eyes widened and he blushed at the sight. Dried blood was settled in between her legs and the way she was huddled over was a given.

"Ariel," He whispered, gently lowering the hem of her dress back down again.

"What is it?" She screeched unable to even look at it.

"You are menstruating love."

What was that? Menstruating? It sounded like a type of coral or even a type of fish.

"What is that?" She asked innocently. He blushed once again, getting up from his seat and pacing back and forth.

"Well. It's uh.." He stretched the back of his head, his eyes wandering off in thought of what to say.

"Eric?" She pressed on.

He sighed taking her hand gently, helping her up to her feet.

"How about you ask Carlotta?"

"But Eric I would like for you to tell me."

"Uh, well..." He babbled embarrassed on this whole subject. How was he meant to tell his wife a natural mother nature thing that only woman should discuss about?

"Please," She requested politely, sitting back down onto the chair, holding her stomach for support.

"Fine," He sat himself back opposite her and began to open his mouth deep in thought.

"Well, this is a very natural thing Ariel. Every month a woman will get this," He gestured toward her pelvis.

Her eyes pressed him on and he knew there was no point stopping. He might as well tell her the whole thing.

"It is called a menstrual cycle. Preferably a cycle. A woman will bleed every month from five to seven days."

"And why is that?"

"Well you know that thing we did that night after our wedding?" He teased her. A smile appeared on her face as her eyes narrowed in a secretive way.

"Well when a man and woman, do _that_." He continued, "Is to create a baby. And if the egg is not fertilised then she will bleed. Which is obviously why you are bleeding today Ariel." His voice laced with regret as if he had expected that a child had taken place in the womb.

"Oh," She mouthed, her eyes carefully watching his features. "I understand Eric."

"Good," He breathed, sitting back eventually relieved. He had thought she would ask a lot more but it seemed he had underestimated her. Besides she was a very intelligent woman.

"So our baby died?"

"Huh what?" He sat up, his eyes widening at her words.

"Because I am bleeding." She explained, "We did not create a baby?"

"Exactly." He confirmed.

"But I wanted one," She admitted, her eyes sparkling.

He met her gaze and his heart melted in that second, "Me too Ariel. But we can always try again. Of course after you start ovulating again."

"Ovulating?"

"Another egg takes place in the womb. Maybe my_ spawn_ will swim up to it and a child will be conceived."

"I would like that a lot." She smiled, chuckling a little.

"Me too, love. Although right now I think you should go tell Carlotta to give you something so you do not _stain_. And some stuff to take the pain away. You know I am a man, and I can not give you such appliances."

She just remembered why she had come down here, and blushed a little. He had helped her enough. "Oh. Alright." She got up from her seat, setting a hand onto his shoulder. "Thank you Eric," She gently lowered herself and kissed his cheek and she was surprised when he turned his head to capture his lips to hers. With a gentle moan escaping her lips, he deepened the kiss, desperate to touch her again.

Eric had never thought he would have the guts to explain to a woman mother nature's intentions. Though Ariel had always surprised him. She had saved him, and he could not think where he would be right now if it wasn't for that woman. Maybe it was time to start creating a child with her. They certainly had enough love in the universe to.

* * *

_A/N There you have it. Hope you enjoyed and I may right a lot more fiction about Eric and Ariel. They're too adorable. Anyway, review me. ;)_


End file.
